D.Va's Nano-Cola Challenge
D.Va's Nano-Cola Challenge was a mini-event that ran from August 28, 2018 to September 10, 2018. The event was a promotional tie-in to D.Va's animated short, Shooting Star and the Busan map. Description D.Va has successfully defended South Korea from another gwishin omnic attack in her new animated short, “Shooting Star”—now it’s time to kick back with her favorite (officially endorsed) beverage! *'GAME FACE: ON' - Learn how to unlock brand-new D.Va sprays and skin *'NO HACKS REQUIRED!' - Earn special D.Va-themed sprays by watching Twitch streams *'SHOOTING STAR' - Watch the new animated short *'NOW TRAVELING TO…BUSAN' - Learn about Busan, a new control map *'LOVE D.VA '- Print the free official D.Va poster and download digital wallpapers Game Face: On We’re bringing the excitement of the action-packed animated “Shooting Star” short into Overwatch by making some of the special content in the short available to unlock in-game. Your wins in Quick Play, Competitive Play, or Arcade will all earn you additional limited-time D.Va sprays, a player icon, and a new epic skin: NANO COLA D.VA! These special D.Va’s Nano Cola Challenge rewards are a bonus on top of your normal earnings for playing in the Arcade. No Hacks Required! When you’re not playing to win, you can watch to unlock even more D.Va-themed cosmetics! For the next two weeks, we’re partnering with a variety of content creators from around the world to bring you a new series of Twitch Drops. Tune in to these MEKA-awesome broadcasters while they’re playing Overwatch anytime through September 10 to earn eight D.Va’s Nano Cola Challenge sprays! IMPORTANT: To be eligible to receive these Twitch Drops you must first link your Blizzard account to your Twitch account. Visit the Twitch Connections page to log in and complete the link now. D.Va’s Nano Cola Challenge Twitch Drops will be available August 28 - September 10 on select Twitch broadcaster channels—see the full list of participating channels below. Tune in during the highlighted dates and times to support a specific broadcaster, or watch their streams at any point during the campaign to unlock these rewards. For more information on Twitch Drops, click here. Broadcaster Spotlight Date / Time Channel *Seagull August 28 (11:00 - 16:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/a_seagull *Mirage August 29 (04:00 - 11:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/mirage720 *Fran August 30 (12:00 - 17:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/fran *Anak August 31 (07:00 - 15:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/anakq *Afiz September 1 (07:00 - 13:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/afiz *Tyr0din September 2 (16:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/tyr0din *Zondalol September 3 (00:00 - 7:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/zondalol *Cooruja September 4 (05:00 - 9:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/cooruja *Kimjaewon September 5 (02:00 - 8:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/jaewon4915 *esl_degun September 6 (09:00 - 15:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/esl_degun *NadiaCala September 7 (11:00 - 16:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/nadiacala *Kephrii September 8 (17:00 - 23:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/kephrii *Valkia September 9 (05:00 - 13:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/valkia *AimBotCalvin September 10 (16:00 – 22:00 PDT) https://www.twitch.tv/aimbotcalvin Shooting Star Behind closed doors and away from the cameras, beloved former pro gamer and current MEKA squad pilot D.Va prepares her mech for the unexpected… Now Travelling to... Busan Overwatch has now spread to South Korea with our newest control map : Busan! Check it out now on the Public Test Realm. Travel to Busan, South Korea and battle for control across three distinct locales within one map: the Sanctuary, Downtown, and MEKA Base. Love, D.va Level up your wall art matrix with the official printable poster from Shooting Star for free. You can also give your desktop, laptop, tablet, and phone the diva treatment with these gorgeous wallpapers that are free to download and use. It’s time to raise your APM in-game and rack up your hours watched on the streamer scoreboard so you can add all of these limited-time cosmetics to your collection. Now bunny hop to it—bailing out! Notes *D.va's Nano Cola skin was shown at the end of the Shooting Star animated short. It was unknown how it would be obtained until the event went live. Gallery Nano Cola Track.png|The reward track dva-nano-wallpaper-wide.jpg|Nano Cola D.va wallpaper Category:Mini-Event